Rain and Sun
by CorruptedWhispers
Summary: When it rains, the world cries. When the sun is out, the world smiles. Small KidxChrona; I would say fluff, but it's just hinted.


_The soft drip of a newborn raindrop...the loud drop of its death. Such a dreadful fate for such a young raindrop; I pity for its loss at life, at potential happiness._

_Sometimes...I wish I were a raindrop..._

_The world becomes so sad and beautiful when it rains; the beautiful birth, the sad and too soon death. It brings this place together; it makes me remember my mistakes and forget everyone but me and everything but my soul._

_I believe that when it rains, the world is crying; and I suffer with it, most everyone does. My problems only become more obvious an my smile never returns till the rays of sun warm it up from its cold slumber._

_Sometimes...the sun doesn't come back out for days; I become crazed with the world's depression. It makes my body shiver with anticipation and my teeth clatter with shaky excitement. So much...for so long...one can only take so much; one can only beg for relief and nothing more. I do not need food...water...air...love. I need solace, it's all I want._

_I kneel before him; posture perfect and cold, metal cross in hand. A man dressed in nothing but black put this artifact in my hand and taught me how to beg for forgiveness from his Superior being; he told me I need to beg politely and remember manners and have perfect posture while showering that rusty tasting metal with affection from my lips._

_I do not like its taste; it is impure and bitter._

_I do what I have been taught; I've left to find him countless times, to ask him why nothing has happened in return. I show him what I do and he praises my posture and manners. He answers my question with the same answer every time._

_"He answers prayers in the form of 'yes', 'no', and 'wait'. He's merely asking you to wait." And that smile that appears on his face every time, it makes feel worse inside. How can he smile, how can he be so happy? Is he superior than I; does his Superior only help the good and pure? How do I tell the difference between 'wait' and 'no'?_

_Am I too late to change my ways, to correct my sins? Does he possibly believe I did all those things in the past on purpose? Does he feel that I'm gifted with the enjoyment of reaping all those innocent souls?_

_All of that was a part of her horrid plan; I loathed every moment of it. I cried myself to sleep from having those fear stricken faces stuck in my mind; I woke up from horrifying nightmares that no one should ever have._

_How come I'm the one to suffer what she deserves?_

_I'm a patient being; a quiet and fearful girl. Every sound I hear, I cover my ears. Every movement made, I flinch. Every unexpected voice, I scream. But to wait for such comfort from you is like asking me to relive my past; it simply is unbearable._

_And you think the problem just goes away because you took away her life; after so long, you finally decide to intervene. To be honest, you are no different than me; taking the lives of people, it's all a part of your plan of creating a perfect world._

_Just like her, you just became jealous and you had to stop her plans before she over powered you._

_Perhaps what I've been told...has just been a lie..._

_A lie meant to make my mind feel better, but not my tattered soul._

_Rain...so silent and quiet; the teardrops of the world. The only pure things left on this corrupted world; its beauty and sorrow sew up the holes that have been left by its greedy people. It feeds the innocent ones and brings slight comfort. I huddle in the safest place there is to this world; that dark and lonely corner right next to the window. I watch the drops drip and the beams of sun shine from that very spot._

"Chrona?" I flinch at the sound of my name. I turn and see him; his golden eyes, and bright soul.

"Y-yes, Kid?" I answer feebly.

"The rain has stopped; we can continue our walk now." He says with a slight smile. I smile back at his kindness; he's the only one besides rain and sun to waken my smile.

"O-okay." I say as I get up; I look toward the window. Like always, he's told the truth and sun peeks out from the dreadful clouds. I can hear the birds singing and the plants breathe.

He walks out the door and holds it open for me. I slowly make my way toward him and hear the door close behind us.

Without sun, we do not feel happy; without rain, neither are never forgiven nor given our small comfort. The two must combine; he that is the sun, and I that is the rain; we bring peace to this world.


End file.
